


Other Half

by j_gabrielle



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consort!Everett, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Marriage Day, Multi, Polyamory, Queen!Nakia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "If you'd please stop trying to bruise my husband's husband, I'd like to take him to the river for the blessing." Nakia says, announcing her arrival into the room with the jangle of her bracelets. Narrowing her eyes at him, "Not getting cold feet, are you?""Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Everett rolls his eyes.





	Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to my Mpreg fic ["There's Always Something Left to Lose"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13747650)

Everett fiddles with the hem of the ceremonial wrap. It's beautiful. The threads of vibranium woven into the design glow in the sunlight and no matter what anyone might say, he is not in any way nervous, thank you very much.

Clearing his throat, he sits down on the bed, endeavouring to be braver than he feels.

From his window, Everett can hear the sounds of the drums and singing. The door opens and Shuri walks in, considering him for a moment before clucking her tongue at him. "What are you doing? You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No, no! No, of course not. It's just. I am not sure how to do all this." He finishes in a mumble, flapping the voluminous length of cloth.

Shuri laughs. "Come on, stand up." With deft hands, she folds and twists and wrangles the cloth into shape around him. "This goes here, and that goes there. Stand straight. That's it. Now, tuck here, yes, like this." Everett does as she bids, obediently moving his hands and turning, twisting where she tells him to. 

"There." Shuri steps back and declares. "Come and see." She pulls him to the floor length mirror by the window, laughing when she catches his expression. "You look good, white boy."

Everett huffs a breath of amusement, ducking his head before meeting her eyes in their reflection. "You really think so?"

"I know so." She counters, punching him lightly on his shoulder.

"If you'd please stop trying to bruise my husband's husband, I'd like to take him to the river for the blessing." Nakia says, announcing her arrival into the room with the jangle of her bracelets. Narrowing her eyes at him, "Not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Everett rolls his eyes, smoothing back a stray stand of grey that curls over his brow. "I'm just. Nervous. That's all."

Shuri smiles, accepting the kiss Nakia leaves on her cheek when the Queen comes to stand on his other side. Kissing him too, she tangles there hands together on his shoulder, just on the knot of excess cloth. Everett sees the way her crown glints in the light, the red and green of her dress and momentarily envies her ease. She definitely was not a nervous wreck on her wedding day. "Don't be. We've prepared for this day for a year now. You'll do fine. Otherwise, I think the Queen Mother will unleash the full force of the Dora Milaje on the soul who thinks it wise to attempt anything foolish."

"That would be a sight to see." 

"Yes, it would." Nakia laughs.

"How are you so calm about this?" Everett asks as they turn to leave. Shuri takes up the space at his flank while Nakia holds his hand. "I am marrying your husband."

"Our husband." Nakia corrects gently, "I have always been aware of his proclivities and have accepted them. He has never been anything less than who he was with me. And when you saved me in South Korea, you cemented your place with us. Not that you needed to save me. From what I've heard, after the Zemo incident, he was already crushing on you. I'm just surprised he didn't marry us both at the same time."

"Oh, he most definitely wanted to! You should have seen him trying to argue for it with Mother." Shuri chuckles, "My brother was, what do you call it? Mooning over you?"

Everett licks his lips, descending the flight of stairs. "I wasn't aware of that."

"Well, now you are." Nakia says serenely, the water light dancing over her beautiful features. Briefly, he sees doubt flash in her eyes. She stops in her steps, turning to face him. "Tonight you will be sharing T'Challa's bed, as per tradition. I hope you don't see it as an presumption that I wish to share mine with you too someday?"

"I. I would be honoured." He breathes, eyes wide. Nakia's soft and shy smile sees him answering in same, when Shuri groans from beside them, tugging them along.

"My brother will be insufferable if you both are late! Come on!" Nakia and Everett share a warm look, allowing themselves to be led by their sister-in-law. The ceremonial site comes closer, the crowd of the five tribes gathered in a cacophony of sounds and voices that abruptly stop the moment they reach the water's edge.

"Go." Nakia nods reassuringly, letting his hand go as she goes to stand with the rest of the family.

Everett looks over to see T'Challa's face, focusing on that as he lowers his feet into the water, ready for what is to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave me some EverPanther moodboard requests [Here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) or you can leave me some fic requests (please do!) [Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
